


Princess Anna: The Knight of Arendelle

by Anam_of_Arendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsanna Week (Disney), Elsanna Week 2021 (Disney), Gen, Knight, Knighthood, Scarred Anna, Siblings, Sisters, Understanding Elsa, platonic, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam_of_Arendelle/pseuds/Anam_of_Arendelle
Summary: The night at the great hall changed when Anna stepped in front of the Queen, facing the pointed sword, and growled, “Over my dead body!” (Day 6: Chivalry - Elsanna Week 2021) [CW: Snow sisters, Angst] Enjoy!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Elsanna Week 2021





	Princess Anna: The Knight of Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, so pardon me for the language. But feel free to suggest any improvement. ^_^
> 
> (Update: 2/14/21 - Changed from dame to knight in the title 'cause it may caused confusion with an inappropriate word. Still maintain the word in the story.)

_Dame - the title given to a woman with the rank of knight_

\---

The night at the great hall changed when Anna stepped in front of the Queen, facing the pointed sword, and growled, “Over my dead body!”

\---

_Two years ago._

Today was a doleful day for the kingdom of Arendelle. It was the day King Agnarr and Queen Iduna had fallen. Their journey to the allied kingdom was cut short due to the raging sea. After a week of no arrival, both kingdoms had conducted a search to find the missing ship. They’d concluded that it had been swallowed by the untamed waters, sending them to Davy Jones’s locker.

They left the kingdom with two offspring, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. As the youngest and closest to her parents, Anna was disconsolate by their loss. Her only place to seek comfort and love was no longer there. What she had left was her older sister, Elsa. She and Elsa had not been close for the past few years. Anna could remember when she was five; she and Elsa were inseparable. They would do anything from playing princess and knight to slumbering together. However, those happy moments didn't last as Elsa no longer interacted with her. Anna thought Elsa no longer needed her little sister anymore.

But today was different. Anna needed her older sister more than ever. She couldn’t comprehend why, but she’d become an orphan. She couldn’t withstand the pain. Her heart crushed into million pieces. She really needed someone to comfort. Cradle her, telling her everything is going to be alright.

If things weren’t bad enough, Anna had to attend her parents’ funeral alone. The castle’s staff and the people of Arendelle paid their respects to their late monarch. They also gave condolences to the young princess. However, she wasn’t herself that day. The once happy and cheerful princess was now in grief. Anna ducked her head the entire funeral. Tears kept pouring along her cheek. The members of the staff that were close to her were Kai, Gerda and General Mattias. Even though they were close, nothing could replace the family bond between her and her sister. Anna wished Elsa would attend the funeral with her. She didn’t want to be alone.

\---

After the funeral was over, Anna rode the carriage back to the castle. She fondly remembered the times she used to sit between her parents when they rode together. It wasn’t a frequent occurrence but now, she wished had more. The carriage felt empty and cold. She missed the warmth of her mother. She’d go to sleep if the journey was long. Her mother would cradle her like the little baby she was and sing a soothing lullaby.

She choked back a cry. She realised she no longer had that anymore. Her memory served to only amplify the pain of the loss. She desperately needed someone to care for her. And she remembered her sister. The one that ignored her. If Elsa ignored her after all this year, she would ignore her today. She clenched her chest as her heart ached intemperately. She had no choice but to face her sister. Even if it reached the point of begging for her.

\---

Anna stood in front of Elsa’s chamber. She despised the door because it was the only thing that stood between her and Elsa. She reminisced about the countless times she slept in front of the door throughout the year just to be near to her sister. She thought to herself, “ _I always wanted to be with you. Why can’t we be together like we used to?_ ”

She gave an arduous knock. All the sobs had drained her of energy. Her throat felt dry as she hadn’t drank anything since the funeral.

“Elsa?” she said. “I know you’re in there. You can come out now, please? I really want to see you.” she pleaded.

Nothing. No rustle or noise behind the door. As if Anna was talking to a wall. Tears threatened to spill when she’s being ignored again. As if she hadn't cried and been disregarded enough already.

She spoke again, “Father and mother are gone now. They’re safely buried at the royal funeral. The people came this morning to pay their final respects. They mourned the loss of their beloved king and queen. They miss them. I miss them too. I wished you were there to accompany me.”

Silence. Silence was she got from her sister. Even though their parents were gone, Elsa still didn’t want to talk to her.

“Elsa, please. I’m begging you with all my heart. I want to see you. I want to be with my sister. I have no one else, Elsa. No one! Can you please have mercy with your own little sister? Your own blood sister! What did I ever do to you that makes you ignore this much? Did I hurt you when we were little? If I did, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay. I was a child back then. How was I supposed to know I hurt you? Look, can please forgive me just for today? If you want to continue with your conundrum after this, it’s fine. I want someone to comfort me. Yes, I’m needy. I’m needy for someone to comfort me because I’m in pain of losing our own parents. It used to be our mother but now she’s gone. I have no one else, Elsa. I don’t want to be alone.”

No response. She couldn’t help but to accept she got rejected by her own sister. She could feel her heartbeat raising and her breath quicken. Her hand trembled and her body quivered.

The next thing she knew, a clenched fist banged the door, sending a shockwave throughout the hall. Anna widened her eyes when she realized what she did. She retracted the culprit hand from the door. A pang of pain throbbed her hand.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what got to me. It’s very rude of me.” She stepped back from the door. “I-I should go. I don’t want to disturb you anymore. If you need me, you know where to find me. Again, s-sorry,” she said.

She limped away from her sister’s room. Her walk was wilted through the hall. With every step she took, memories started to flood with her memory of her parents. She remembered when they celebrated her birthday last year. Her father organized a birthday party for her. It rarely happened so she was happy when it did. It turned into a food fight among the castle staff. She even threw the cake at her father. He appeared to be mad at first but soon he joined the fight. It was hilarious.

_Sniff._

She remembered when she and her mother had gone on an adventure in the castle garden. They saw a beehive hanging on the trunk. She had warned Anna to not cause harm to the hive but the naughty side of her decided to ignore her mother and throw rock at it. A swarm of bees came out from the hive. Her mother was horrified but Anna was excited. They both dashed to a nearby water fountain and dove into it. It took a while for the bees to go away. When the bees were gone, they came out from the water, completely soaked. Her mother was furious, but Anna laughed maniacally.

_Sniff._

She remembered when she bumped into her parents at the training ground. She saw her father have a duel with General Matias and her mother sat on the sideline, looking at him with admiration. She sat with her mother and watched over them. The duel ended with father outwitting his opponent. Her mother clapped vigorously and cheered for his victory. When her father came over, she blurted out, “Papa, can you teach me how to sword fight?” she asked innocently. Both of them were shocked but quickly gave her a warm smile. Starting from that day, Anna spent time with her father.

 _Sniff_.

Anna was so deep in her reverie; she didn’t realize she’d ended up in the training ground. Anna moved closer to the weapons table and held the wooden sword with a bare hand. She used to spar with her father, and she enjoyed it every time they practiced. It was something she could do that could distract her from her sister disregard her. But now, it was another source of pain. She gripped the sword until her knuckles turned white. She started to cry again, not out of sadness, but anger.

A training dummy was in her sights. Enraged, she charged the dummy while roaring at the top of her lungs. She stroked the dummy with all her might. The dummy shook roughly as the young princess blitzed the edge of the sword on its chest. She then retracted and swung it back to the hip. She kept hitting the dummy. Her eyes blurred as she progressed. Her body was worn out by previous events, but she kept continuing on. Ignoring the signs of exhaustion from her heart.

“What did I do?” she thought, “What did I do to deserve this? First, I lost my sister and my parents. Why gods? Why do you do this to me? What did I do? What did I do? What - did - I - do!”

A loud fracture could be heard, and she felt the sword become lighter. She wiped her eyes and saw the weapon break. A spasm of pain erupted in her fingers. She then darted her eyes to her hand as the handle turned dark red. She unclenched her hand and examined it. The handle appeared to have scraped her bare hand when she hit the dummy hard. A stream of blood dripped on the ground. She collapsed; her energy depleted.

“What’s wrong with me?” she choked. “First I bang Elsa’s door and now this?” she said. Her mind scrambled as she dealt with the pain.

A trail of footsteps could be heard, and it headed to her. The person kneeled beside her and spoke, “Your Highness?” the person asked.

Anna turned her head and saw General Mattias. He was her father's best friend. He kneeled beside Anna with a sympathetic smile. She looked around her and saw the castle staff standing far behind in solitude. She couldn’t believe the savageness she had demonstrated in front of her subjects.

General Mattias softly grasped her shoulder. Anna looked at him and remembered how close he was with father. She hugged him with all the strength she had left and wailed. He too whimpered as his best friend no longer there.

Anna’s life was no longer as it used to be.

\---

Anna rested at the headboard in the castle’s sick ward. It had been days after the funeral. Anna swooned after experiencing an emotional wreck. Her berserk attack on the dummy and bleeding didn’t help the situation. She was advised to stay in the sickroom until she fully recovered.

Anna contemplated on the event days prior. She has never done that before, causing havoc in the castle’s vicinity. Sure, she was a troublesome girl but a commotion? It scared her to think she might have hurt someone if the dummy wasn’t there for her.

She inspected her bandaged hand. A big cut was present after she’d hit the dummy in such force, it broke the wooden sword. She usually wore a leather glove to shield her hand from harm. But alas, her emotion took the better of her and the damage was done. It petrified her that how she had succumbed in rage and the strength to destroy the weapon. And that sword was no ordinary sword as it was made by the tough wood to withstand vigorous force. Is she a monster?

The door knocked a few times before the person behind her spoke, “Your Highness, may I enter?”

It was General Mattias. She adjusted her cloth and sat up properly. “Come in.”

He entered and greeted with a warm smile. He walked closer to the Princess’s bed and pointed the chair near her.. “May I?”

She nodded and the general sat.

“How do you feel?”

“A lot better.” she sighed. “The doctor said I could leave in a few days.” she said while subconsciously rubbed her bandage. “Aren’t you going to scold me?” she said in a small voice.

“Your Highness, to be honest...” he paused. “What you did that day was scandalous. Your behavior was out of control and didn’t show the role of a Princess!” he crossed.

She bowed down her head, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, because… ” he shifted closer, “not everyone loses their parents at your age and considering the relationship with your sister, it’s understandable for you to have a temper tantrum.”

“But that’s not justification to go out and break stuff,” she argued.

“Your Highness, I’ve experienced grief before. Losing someone close, especially parents, is the most heart wrenching experience imaginable. Our emotions aren’t stable at this moment and you tried to vent it through physical action. Which is healthy,” he continued. “I'm just glad you decided to express yourself to the dummy and not someone else.”

“That’s because the dummy is so punchable,” she pouted.

“You know, not everyone can break a wooden sword in half. Especially a young princess. However, since it was your reflexes, I think you are stronger than you realise.”

Anna smiled to hear that compliment.

“It is odd to ask this to a Princess, but would you like to train with me and learn sword fighting?”

Anna blinked by the request, “Why?”

“Well, sword fighting is not only a skill, but also a discipline. How we control our emotions in a fight. I think you'll benefit from this training,” he said.

“Control our emotions?” she thought to herself.

“I'll give you time to consider the offer. In the meantime, get some rest and I hope you have a fast recovery.” He stood up from the and continued, “And Your Highness?”

Anna looked at the general.

“Your father was very proud of you. He thought you’re very capable of being more than just a princess.”

She smiled at those words. To think her father said that comforted her.

\---

_Present day._

Days moved on and so Anna’s life. The unfaithful day was nothing but a memory. However, her life after their death was entirely different. The first few months were rough. She would spend a lot of time in the gallery to stare at her parents' portraits. She would dwell for countless hours, only to leave for meals and her practices.

The dining room was also different. It was empty and silent. Their dining routine of having conversations of the day replaced by the crackling sound of burning candles. The once seated king and queen were now left by the lonely princess. Sometimes, she wrote down the conversations that she remembered as she feared they could be lost forever in her memory.

Her older sister’s apathy toward her continued on. Not once did she acknowledge her. Even so, she continued to sleep in front of her sister’s chamber. She tried to be closer to her even though she looked like a pauper living in the street. Elsa might not love her, but she was still her sister and the only family she had left. She craved to be loved by her sister even though it was hopeless.

She did sleep in her room though not regularly. She usually slept there if she went through gruesome training with General Mattias. Anna would pass out, not caring about the world. Even though she was a Princess, she woke up late since she’s got nothing to do. Her late parents didn’t prepare her to rule the kingdom. They trusted Elsa to hold that responsibility. Not that she was mad or anything, but she wished she could be useful in some kind of way of the monarch. She was a Princess after all. She would like to help her sister because one day, the crown princess would be the Queen of Arendelle. Being at her side was a dream come true although it was hard to see it to become a reality due to how inept she was.

While Anna was deep in her slumber, the door was knocked. She snapped out of her sleep. Eyes fuzzed as she saw the morning light came in. The knock continued, forcing her to respond. “Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s me, dear.” the voice behind the door. She recognized the voice behind the door. It was Gerda.

Anna lazily raised from lying to sit on the bed. “ _Strange,_ ” she thought. “ _It’s too early to wake me up. Is there something up_?” she wondered.

“Dear, are you waking up?” Gerda asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m waking up. Is there something today, Gerda?”

“Well, of course, dear. It’s your sister's coronation day.” she replied.

“Oh, the coronation day,” she said half asleep. Not processing what Gerda said. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and burst out from her bed. Her heart beat fast in anticipation of the excitement that awaited her. “It’s the coronation day! Okay, Gerda. I’m up!” she exclaimed.

“That’s the spirit. Remember, the event starts at 11.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.” she said.

She can’t believe it. It was finally here. The day she had been waiting for years. Elsa was finally going to be crowned as the Queen of Arendelle. The gate would be finally open to the world for the first time in forever. The coronation would attract all the dignitaries from the nearby kingdoms to witness her sister’s coronation. That’s not the only reason she was excited. Anna was finally going to be able to see her! It’s been so long she last saw her sister.

The last time she saw her when she was a child. Elsa might have grown into a beautiful lady. She fondly remembered that her sister had a unique color of hair. A platinum blonde. It was rare to have that color. Don’t forget the sapphire eyes. Combining both and Elsa had the rarest features.

Not that she was jealous. Okay...maybe a little. She also remembered her older sister had been tad bit taller than her. She wondered how tall she was now. If she was taller, her legs might be longer than Anna. “I wonder if her chest is bigger?” she said.

Her thoughts went silent after she said that. Her face turned beet red. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking of that. She sighed and looked at the mirror, “I wonder what she’s going to say about me?”

Another silence. This time she really wanted to know what her sister thought. Her body changed for the past two years. She looked less like a young lady and more like a warrior. Her training with General Mattias was meant to distract her from her loneliness but she’d gotten carried away. She trained similarly like the guards and the general didn’t treat her differently than the others. It was a tough training regime, but Anna found it enjoyable. And the most fun part was the sword training. Ever since she sparred with her late father, sword fighting held a special place in her heart. That’s why in their sword training, Anna would go all out. She is sometimes able to defeat her peers. Though, she didn’t manage to win over experienced swordsmen like the general.

Of course, that would mean her physical body adapted to the change. Anna stood in front of the standing mirror and flexed her arm and it extruded. She then pinched it hard and was amazed how rock solid her muscle was. Anna put her hand on her tummy and felt the grooves like the road on the street. She lifted her dress to exposed belly and lo and behold, a row of six well defined muscles stretched across her midsection. She was surprised women actually could have muscle like men. She knew that women did become warriors, but she never actually saw it in person.

“What will Elsa think?” she asked herself again. How would Elsa react when she saw her little sister had grown into? Would she be disgusted by her? A princess acting like a warrior was very un-lady-like. A more pressing issue now was what would the dignitaries think of her? Would they freak out when a princess had a body of a fighter? Maybe. Anna might scare them off if all she knew. She sighed. She really didn’t want to cause an issue during her sister’s coronation. She really hoped the event would go smooth as butter.

She glanced at the royal attire. It was a green-colored bodice with a long yellow skirt. It sported off shoulder with an absence of sleeves. There would be trouble if she wore those; displayed herself how muscular her arm was. She wanted to avoid that. She had to come up with something quickly. She looked at the wardrobe and saw a dress with a similar design but with a collar and long sleeves. It was perfect. She wore it and found it fitted her loosely, preventing it from showing her features. It might not be as strong a color as she originally planned, but it was a compromise she had to take. She then headed out to explore the open city, excited for what the world would bring.

Not realizing someone had an eye on her over the balcony.

\---

The outside was something she had never experienced before. Never before had she seen the bridge bustling with people. They all came with different sizes and shapes and decorated with their unique ornament. She had a blast because she fought against the traffic of people. She had to dodge her way; it wasn’t that hard she trained countless times before. She practically glides through the people. She swift through as she was flying through them. And she didn’t hit any of them which was applaudable.

She arrived at the pier and up close to the ships at the dock. Just like the people, ships were also unique on their own. Some are bigger and grander than others. She even saw Corona’s ship by its emblem. Her long-related family was from there. Anna was glad they came today. She was so excited to see them all like a little child. She jumped away through the pier with her eye close not knowing where she went. She ended up hitting someone back with her forehead. She fell to the ground, butt first and let out an “Ow”. 

The man turned, shook when he saw a young lady sitting on the ground. She aided in a hurry by offering Anna his hand. Anna reluctantly took the offer. She saw the man’s uniform. He’s wearing a black blazer with pins on this chest. It had some kind of wolf emblem. She never saw the symbol before. Then again, she never got out from the castle very often.

“Are you alright, milady? Are you hurt?”

Anna snapped out from her daydreaming. _Silly Anna. The man helped save me from my own mishap. What an embarrassment._ She cleared her throat, “Why, yes. Thank you for asking. I’m fine,” she said while dusted of any debris on her dress.

“Glad to hear it. To be honest, I thought the person who hit me was a man because of how hard the body felt,” he remarked.

 _Really? Is my body really that hard?_ “It’s okay. I get that a lot,” she lied because this was the first someone mentioned it. “By the way, my name is Princess Anna. What’s your name?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Wait! Princess? As in, Princess Anna of Arendelle?” he asked nervously.

“Um, yeah. I guess. Why?” she was confused.

“A thousand apologies, Your Highness. It was very rude of me to accidentally hurt the monarch’s sister. I seek your forgiveness for my ungrateful action.” bowed the man.

 _What? Is he serious?_ _Why he treated me like some sort of princess. Well, I’m but still. I didn’t know the royalties got a special treatment of some kind. Oh well._ “That’s very noble of you. Yes, I forgive you for your actions. You shall not be punished by the eye of the crown.” She tried not to burst out in laughter.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” He sighed in relief.

“Anyway, I didn’t get your name.”

“Ah, yes. Apologies. My name is Hans of Southern Isles. I represent the isle down south.” he said.

“Oh, yes. I heard of that kingdom before. Our kingdoms have had mutual trade agreements for decades.”

“That’s correct. We are pleased to see the crown princess will finally become the Queen. We would like to revise our trade deal for the future of our kingdom.” He paused. “Forgive me for asking, is there a party at nightfall?”

“Why, yes. There will be a party tonight to commemorate the new crowned queen. She will use this opportunity to get to know other allies of her kingdom.” _Spoken like a true princess. Way the go, Anna._

“I see. I would strongly advise you to not attend the party,” he said ominously.

As Anna was about to ask why, the bell chimed. She remembered she got a ceremony to attend. “Um, sorry. Looks like my time is up. See you at the hall.”

“Yes, Your Highness. Take care.”

\---

Anna arrived at the castle’s chapel. The lords and dukes had seated at their own respective seats. She dashed to the front by using the hallway beside the chapel. She arrived on the altar and took a breather. Then she felt embarrassed when the guests looked at her. She composed herself and breathed in slowly. The band started to play; indicating the crown princess was about to enter. Anna's eyes were at the door; eagerly waiting for her sister to enter.

The door opened and Anna’s eyes widened. After years of not seeing her sister, she finally saw Elsa in her regal form. Her platinum hair was knitted into a bun. She wore a turquoise-colored dress with the kingdom’s design; hugging her body firmly. Black long sleeves covered her shoulder and arm, accompanied by a pair of turquoise satin gloves. Followed by a purple cape flooded the floor. She strode in the middle of the chapel with a stern look.

Anna gulped as the sister got closer. Her heart raced as she saw her sister had grown to be a beautiful woman and she was about to stand next to her. She felt timid with her sister’s aura of authority. She hadn’t even talked to her yet. Imagined what she sounded like? Elsa arrived on the altar. Anna got to look closer to her sister. She still had that pair of mesmerized blue orbs. She couldn’t imagine she would be able to focus if she had a conversation with Elsa because they might drown in those eyes.

Elsa proceeded to the ceremony; she was crowned by the bishop. It fitted snugly onto her bun. As she was about to hold the scepter and the orb, the bishop reminded her to remove her gloves. Anna noticed her sister’s hesitance which was odd. Elsa hastily removed the glove and grabbed it. She turned and looked at the guests as the bishop recited the speech. Anna observed her sister’s facial features. Anna could sense Elsa wasn’t anxious but scared. Anna couldn’t imagine why. As the bishop completed his recitation, Elsa put back the holy object and put her gloves back on. Anna blinked. She wondered why her sister behaved like that.

\---

Anna had a stop by at her chamber. She strolled to her bed and pulled out the under drawer. She kept her _precious item_ in there because the servant wouldn’t open the princess personal drawer. She decided to bring it along because she had a feeling she might use it. One thing she learned from her training was to trust her instincts.

She hoped she was wrong.

\---

The ceremony continued as the night fell. The guests gathered in the great hall to enjoy the music and dancing. Anna gaped as the place was filled with people. She remembered the times she’d spent running around the hall. It was a blast. The once quiet rooms in the castle were now filled with people. She never thought this hall would be used for a big event until today.

The room was decorated beautifully. Pillars aligned themselves to the wall with a red velvet curtain hanging in between them. The hall lit brightly, and the center lay the diamond shaped symbol where the dance was on-going.

After the song and the dancing finished, Kai cleared his throat and announced Her Majesty at the front of the hall. The guest bowed to respect the renowned queen. Kai then announced the Her Highness; however, she was no way to be found. A rapid series of footsteps came as the princess hastened her way to the front. She arrived and stood at the bottom of the steps, but Kai corrected her and dragged her to her sister’s side. She was so close to her that her senses were tingling.

The guests gave a round of applause to the royal sisters’ of Arendelle. After it died down they continued the party. Anna felt uncomfortable because of how close she was to her sister. She wanted to talk her but she was afraid she might say something stupid. It didn’t help when she was unable to talk to her all these years. She seemed to forget how to start a conversation with her sister, let alone the queen. She subconsciously scratched her head to distract herself.

“Hi.” Elsa greeted.

“Hi, me? Oh… um. Hi.” she stammered.

“You look beautiful.” Elsa complemented her.

“Thank you.” _Hah! Just wait until you see what’s under this dress. Wait, came out wrong!_ “You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not ‘fuller’. But more beautiful,” _Oh, god. This is embarrassing._

“Thank you.” She paused. “So… this is what a party looks like.”

“It’s warmer than I thought.”

“What is that amazing smell?

They both smelled and said, “Chocolate!” They giggled like it was natural. Maybe Anna knew how to talk to her after all.

Kai cleared his throat and announced, “Your Majesty and Your Highness. May I present you, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her companion, Eugene Fitzherbert.”

Anna was eager to see her cousin and her rescuer. Rapunzel was their long lost cousin and she was recently found after being saved by Flynn Ryder or, as was his real name, Eugene.

“Hello there, cousins. Wow, it’s nice to see you both. Congratulations to you Elsa, for being crowned as the Queen of Arendelle.” Rapunzel said.

“Thank you. I appreciated it. And you must be the person who's responsible for finding our missing cousin.” she asked.

“Please… please. No need to thank me. I am just a humble thief who likes to face challenges that the world brings. But I decided to leave that life after I met blondie. I must say she’s an upbeat Princess.”

“Eugune. Please be respectful to the royals, especially my cousins. I know you have a bit of a problem with monarchies,” Rapunzel whispered.

“Don’t worry. I think your royal cousins are cool.”

“It’s okay, Rapunzel. He is just being nice to us. May I introduce you to my sister, Anna.”

“Hi.” Anna gave an enthusiastic wave.

“Hi, Anna. I’ve heard a lot about you. Well, not a lot to be honest. But still, it’s a pleasure to meet my cousin. And wow, we almost look alike. Same age, green eyes; minus the hair.” she shook her hand vigorously.

“Thank you!”

“This is Eugene. He saved me from my horrible stepmother.”

“Pleasure meet you.” He shook Anna’s hand. “Woah, Milady. You have a strong grip for a princess. Tell me, do you practice sword fighting.” he asked.

“What? What makes you say that” Anna was shocked by the question.

“Believe me, I have done a lot of handshake throughout my thievery career. A lady’s hand usually has this elegant and soft touch. You on the other hand, have the grip of a warrior since they usually grip their weapon. Is my deduction correct, Your Highness.” Eugene smirked.

“I… I…” Anna began to sweat. Elsa on the other hand, covered her mouth with her hand to stiffen her giggles. Anna’s eyes widened by her sister’s gesture. _She’s so cute._

“Alright. That’s enough Fitzherbert. What did I tell you about respecting royalty?” Rapunzel scolded.

“What? I only teased her.”

“Sorry for his misbehavior, Elsa and Anna. He’s still getting used to this royalty stuff.”

“It’s fine. Apology accepted. Isn’t that right, Anna?”

“Yeah… yeah. It’s fine. No problem.”

“Now, if you excused us, I need to have a word with Euguene.” She grabbed her husband away.

“Hey, don’t grab it too hard. You're going to ruin this shirt. I’ll let you know I personally picked this one!” he said while being pulled away.

“Well, that was awkward.” Anna said.

“Indeed. He is a good man, but his mischief is still in him.” Elsa smiled.

A fuzzy sensation could be felt when her sister smiled. Anna missed those smiles and she wished she could have more of them.

“It’s nice to see you again, Elsa. I… I missed you,” she said timidly.

A hint of sadness appeared on her sister’s features, “Me too.”

Anna cursed herself for letting this happen. She had to try her best to bring those smiles back again. “We could do this again. See each other, have a conversation for more than just a few moments.” Anna felt desperate but had no other choice.

“I’d love to. But I can’t.”

Anna's heart was broken when she heard that, “But… but why?”

“Because…”

A wail of screams broke the silence of the party. Elsa and Anna snapped back to the guests when they saw black figures moving swiftly among the dignitaries. In the far back, the door was guarded by two men. There were more within the crowd and three men came forth to the front; two of them pointed their swords to the crowd and the middle one pointed to the Queen. Elsa gasped and moved back.

“Nobody moves!” the man announced. “We are only here for the queen and we are not to bring any harm to her if there’s no resistance in our way.”

Anna recognized the voice. “Wait? Hans? What are you doing?” she asked.

“Anna, you know this person?”

“Yeah, I met him at the pier. He said he’s a dignitary from the Southern Isles.”

“Yes, that is true,” he sneered. “However, that’s not completely true. It’s only my cover story in case someone asks me.”

“What? You lied to me?” she grimaced.

“Apologies, Your Highness. I’m only doing it to prevent my task from failing. I already warned you not to come. My superior has given us an order to bring the queen back to us. The reason was never explained.”

“So just like that, you want to take my sister away from me!” she started to boil.

“I’m sorry. I do not wish for this to happen. But alas, fate has its twists.”

“How dare you threaten the throne. You shall not be forgiven. Guards!” Elsa barked.

“Them?” he pointed to the passed-out guards, “They won’t be with us for tonight as they sleep away in their dreams.” He looked back at them, “Now, surrender peacefully or we shall use force to take you away.”

Anna’s heart was racing. Her features tightened as the anger rose. _I got to meet my sister again and he has the audacity to take her away from me. They… they…_

Anna stepped in front of her sister, facing the pointed sword.

“Anna, what are you doing?” Elsa demanded.

“Protecting my sister.” she grumbled.

“You are no match for a man holding a sword, Your Highness. Step aside from the Queen and let us take Her Majesty.”

“Over my dead body!” she growled.

Everyone in the hall gasped by Anna’s declaration. Elsa was also quite shocked by this.

The man flinched by her response. “Very well, princess.” He made the first move by preparing to swing his sword, leaving him open for a moment.

Anna took the chance to bring her dagger out from under her dress and stood in a blocking stance. She did it so swiftly that the attacker didn’t realize the princess blocked his attack, effectively stunning and distracting him.

He can’t believe what he saw, “What the… uh/” he cried.

Anna used the element of surprise to strike a blow to her foe in his most vulnerable spot, his crotch. His eyes almost bulged out after experiencing tremendous pain. He collapsed to the floor and curled into a ball.

The crowd, especially the men, responded with an “Oof”.

The two men behind witnessed the exchange. They were shaken after witnessing their supposedly leader was defeated by a mere princess. Anna scowled at both of them, guessing which one would strike first. Her hand gripped the dagger tightly. One of them charged at her and she changed her stance to strike him. As he got nearer, Anna sidestepped and kicked his leg, letting him fall. As he laid down on the ground, she stomped on the back of his head, denying him the chance to stand up again.

Anna looked back at the last man. He was even more shaken when two men were down. She taunted him by gesturing to come at her. He took that as belittling him and he charged forth. This time, he swung his sword up, elongating his body. Anna smirked because he just openly exposed himself to the next weakness she went to exploit. She gave him a thrust below his chest. The raging man halted his charge and collapsed on the floor.

More came out from the sea of crowd, only to stop by the guests themselves. Some of the dukes overwhelmed them by pinning the intruder down, Eugene managed to knock him out with his bare hand while one of them got smacked by what appeared to be a frying pan.

“How on Earth did you get that?” Eugene asked.

“I bring it along,” Rapunzel said in pride.

“Where did you keep… never mind. Forget that I asked.”

Anna was amazed by them. Looks like she might have underestimated them before. She glanced back at the men laying around her. Anna smirked at the men that she took down. _Amateurs. You might be good at infiltrating, but fighting skill was so non-existent. If not, I might have a hard time…_ Anna paused when she remembered who she was protecting.

She turned her head back, facing her sister. Elsa seemed unfazed by the commotion. She maintained her regal posture, barely showing signs of shock. Anna dropped her head, realizing her secret was finally revealed. The door that once was guarded by the intruder was broken down by the Royal Guard. Followed by General Mattias. The guards were in awe of the aftermath. They rushed to the front to meet the queen.

“Your Majesty, are you hurt?” General Mattias asked.

“I’m fine, General.” Elsa replied.

“Did Anna…” the general didn’t finish the question as Elsa glowered at Anna.

 _Sigh. Well, now everyone knows what I am._ She hoped she would never reveal her training but as usual, she acted first before thinking. And now, the mockery would begin.

An enthusiastic clap was heard at first. “Wow! Did you see that? Princess Anna took down those men all by herself.” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Yes, blondie. I did. I know she’s good with swords. Bravo, princess!” Eugene followed suit.

One by one the guests clapped. The next thing she realized, she received furious applause from them. A smile creeped to her face. Never before had she experienced this kind of appraisal. She looked back at her sister and her smile faltered. Elsa was having a conversation with the general and he instructed the royal guards to take the intruders out from the hall. The guards scrambled to carry the lying men out from the hall with the general.

Elsa approached her and said, “Meet me in the study room after this. Alone,” she said coldly.

The queen's words sent chills down her spine. Elsa walked away from her. Anna zoned in on her sister as she walked her way out from the hall.

“That was amazing, Anna. You are such a brave warrior to protect the queen.” Rapunzel compliment.

“Yeah, I totally was going to take them on, but you beat me to it... _Ow_!” Eugene grimaced.

“Thanks, but I don’t think my sister appreciates what I did.” Anna sighed in defeat.

“Oh. Don’t think like that. I believe your sister must be grateful that you saved her.”

“She might be falling in love with you by now.” Eugene said nonchalantly.

“Eugune!”

“Sorry. Sorry.”

Anna chuckled. “Thank you. Both you.”

\---

Anna walked towards the queen’s study chamber with a heavy heart. The moonlight flooded the hallway through the window. She had a bad feeling about this. She didn’t know what Elsa would react. Was she going to scold her? Questioning her where she learned fighting? Ridiculed her for embarrassing the monarch in front of the guests?

Anna shook off her pessimism. Whatever happened, she hoped Elsa would treat her fairly. If not, she would beg for the queen’s mercy. 

She arrived at the front door. It had been a while since she entered this chamber. Last time she entered when her father was still alive. _Sigh._ _Well, here goes nothing._

She managed to knock a few times and a slam with her forehead. Her silly habit was still in her.

“Enter.” A voice behind the door intoned.

Anna gulped. Elsa sounded stern. She entered the room and saw her sister standing by the window, showered by the ray of moonlight. It made her outline glow.

The scent of the room hit her senses. The nostalgia she had with her father here hit her hard. She had to hold back her tears because her sister, the queen, wanted to see her. She marched on to her sister and stood an arm's length from her, waiting for her response.

Elsa stood there without. As if she didn’t acknowledge that Anna was here. She was tired of waiting and she spoke, “Elsa. I’m sorry…”

“Thank you, Anna.” Elsa interjected.

“What?”

“Thank you, Anna, for protecting from those intruders. If it wasn't you, I… I might no longer be here.”

She was stunned because Elsa thanked her, for the first in forever. “You’re welcome. I just don’t want to lose you. I just got to meet you tonight after a long time. The thought of losing you because someone wanted to kidnap you boiled my blood.” she paused, “Erm, what happened to those men?”

“Those men have been put inside the dungeon. They will be interrogated by the general himself tomorrow.” Elsa started to move away.

“Wait? That’s it? That’s all you want to talk to me?” she said.

“Do you have something particular to talk about?”

“Well, I don’t know. I just took down three men. I have a dagger inside my dress, and we haven’t talked for, I don’t know, thirteen years. You weren’t there when I needed you the most. Elsa, why are you ignoring me? Why did I do to make you hate me so much? Did I hurt you when we were little? Because that’s when you started ignoring me! If I did hurt you, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, alright! I was just a child back then. I didn’t know I hurt you. I didn't even remember anything at all. But Elsa, does it justify for ignoring me for years? Does it justify when you didn’t even visit our parent’s funeral? I was there at the funeral. I was alone. I buried our parents’ alone!” 

“I begged you to come out. For just one time. I need someone to hug me. To tell me that it’s going to be okay. That someone was there for me. I wanted my sister because she was the only family that I had. But instead, you stayed inside your stupid room. Left me to do all the rituals all by myself...you left me to rot! Did you know what happened that day? I had gone insane! I turned into a savage. An animal. I was so angry that I smacked the training dummy until I broke the wooden sword into pieces.”

“I… I changed that day. I decided to train in sword fighting with General Mattias. I wanted to distract myself from the pain. For two years, I trained not because I wanted to be a fighter but because I wanted to vent my anger away from you. So Elsa, what do you have to say about this?”

Anna breathed profusely. She vented it all to her and yet, her sister maintained her calm demeanor. Just like the Queen as she was.

Elsa finally sighed, “Anna, what I am about to say goes against what father had wished. I want to say this because it isn’t fair to you anymore to be kept in the dark. I need you to listen carefully, from start until finish with no interference in between. Do you understand?”

Anna’s breath calmed down. She wanted to hear what her sister had to see. “Yes, I understand.”

Elsa held her hand tightly, “First of all, all of this was not your fault.” She paused. “Because it was mine. The root of the suffering that you and I went through was this.” Elsa took off her glove. Her hand started to glow a blue color. A spiral of white dust came to form on her palm and turned into a snowflake. The flake illuminated in bright blue and it had an intricate detail at its core.

Anna widened her eyes and gaped. Her older sister had magical power. How was this possible?

“I came to this world like any other newborn would come. The only difference was, I had this power from unknown origin. Not even father nor mother knew how. From the story that mother told, it was difficult to raise me as my power would spiral out of control.”

“It was only for the first three years of my life. Until… you came. When my mother told me that I would have a little sister, I felt happy. I finally had a friend to play with. And my power was under control. I remember I took care of you and all your needs. Mother felt that she wasn’t needed to raise you. We had a close bond ever since we were little. You were the only person that loves my power. You always asked me to play with my power. We would go ice skating, snowball fight and build a snowman. Our favorite snowman, Olaf. It was the best time of my life and I’m grateful you came to me.

Until that one night, we were playing without our parents’ knowledge. You wanted to jump higher and higher with the aid of my power. You were going so fast that I didn't notice until I stepped into a snow pile and tripped. My power hit you in the head. You landed safely on the snow but you weren’t moving. I was scared and had to call our parents. You almost died that night because me. They took us to the trolls and managed to save you. But the troll warned that my power couldn’t be controlled and may harm the one that I most loved. Ever since that day, we have been separated. I no longer see and speak to you. I was not my choice to leave you. I had to listen to Father's advice, for your safety. I was behind the door all this time. Every time you came, my heart fluttered because you still wanted to be with me.

I was also there when you came to ask me to come out. I cried silently you know. Father's rule still applies to me even though he was gone. I was broken to hear my sister was sad. If I had the power overruled, I would do anything to make you happy.”

“Ever noticed the white strand in your hair?” Anna nodded. “My power left a mark on your hair. It’s a reminder that I may harm you if I’m not careful.”

Anna couldn’t believe what she heard. All this time, the reason that she couldn’t see her sister was because of her father. The one she looked upon and aspired to be.

Anna grabbed her sister’s free hand.

“Anna, what are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?” It was a simple question. A yes or no.

Elsa was hesitant but proceeded to reply, “Yes.”

Anna held her hand and kissed her knuckle. Her hand was cold and soft. She didn’t know why she wanted to kiss it. All she knew was that she needed to show her sister an affection and that nothing would happen.

Elsa stunned by the gesture. Her body stiffened as this was the first time someone ever touched, let alone kissed the back of her palm.

It was a short kiss, but it felt like eternity. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I didn’t know you just as sad as I was. And I can believe that father did this to us. I want you to know that I forgive you. It wasn't your fault as you followed his wish. I just wish father would have been honest with me. To learn that he’s the one that… that…” she choked a cry in disbelief.

Elsa hugged her sister out of instinct. She tried to comfort her little sister by stroking her back. Anna's cries were muffled by Elsa’s shoulder. They drowned in the comfort of one another. Anna could feel her sister’s chill body, yet it comforted her somehow. Knowing that her sister cared for her was all she needed to know. They were in a trance.

Sense came back to them as they realized what they did. They quickly parted.

“So, does that mean we'll be close again?” Anna asked hopefully.

“Yes, we are.” she smiled.

Anna’s tears came back as tears of joy. She can’t believe what her sister said. She accepted her back in her life. She was so excited that she hugged her sister unexpectedly, crushing her under those arms. Flailing her around like a marionette.

“Thank you, Elsa. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’m so happy that we'll be together again. This will be so wonderful!”

“Anna, let go of me. I'm suffocating,” her older sister begged.

“Oops, sorry.” She let go of her sister.

“My goodness, Anna. You’re stronger that you look. No wonder you were able to take them down,” Elsa remarked.

A slight blush emerged when she heard her sister compliment her. “Thanks. I trained a lot for the last two years.”

“Indeed, you did.” Elsa glanced at the grandfather clock in the side corner of the room. “It’s getting late. We should go and have some rest.”

“Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“May I sleep with you tonight?” she asked timidly.

Elsa was taken aback by the request, but she smiled, “Of course, Anna. You may sleep with me tonight.” She reached out her gloveless hand for Anna to take.

Anna exulted and took the open hand and walked side by side by her sister. She knew from this day forward that her life was going to change.

\---

Anna woke up from her slumber from the continuous knocking at the door. She was half asleep when she sat up from the bed. Her mind was still fuzzy. She would have continued to sleep if not for the knocks. She looked around and felt unfamiliar. The room she is currently in was painted white blue rather than pink. She tried to guess what was going on. How could her room color change overnight? She looked at the bed and things got even weirder. The bed was currently the opposite where it was supposed to. She rubbed her eyes and realized this wasn’t her room. It was Elsa’s.

She couldn’t believe she’d slept with her sister the previous night. Why didn’t she remember though? Maybe she was too tired by yesterday’s event. To be honest, her knuckles still hurt. She might need to check that out later.

The knock still continued and this time, there’s a voice accompanying the knock. “Princess Anna. Are you awake?”

Gerda. “Yes, Gerda. I’m already up. Why the knock early in the morning? Is there something up?”

“Well of course. It’s your knighting ceremony. Everyone is waiting for you.”

“Oh, that ceremony. Okay.” She paused. “Wait? My what now!”

“Your Knighting ceremony. Didn’t Elsa tell you?”

She tried to remember if she’d said anything last night, but her memory wasn’t cooperating this morning. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, you better get going. Your suit of armor is already prepared in your chamber.”

“My what!”

\---

Her journey to wear the metal armor was hard. She’d never worn one; she usually wore thick leather for her training. The servants who helped her didn’t know how to wear it either. After countless tries and errors, they finally got the suit mounted and it was heavy. Her way to the chapel was awkward. The armor rattled every time she moved. It was so annoying.

Anna stood at the front of the chapel’s door. It was closed. She could hear the muffled talk behind those doors. She couldn’t believe what’s going on. _Me? As a knight? Is Elsa out of her mind?_ Her chest was heaving. Sweat started to trail down from her forehead. It didn’t help that this suit was thicker than her usual cloth. She was surprised it fit her nicely, as if it was made for her. Who approved this and why Anna didn’t know about it?

General Mattias stood beside her. “How do you feel, Your Highness?”

“Surprise. Confused. Weird. Like why did my sister decide to choose me as a knight? But why?”

“Actually, she was already considering this for a long time now. She really wanted you to become a knight after she becomes a queen. Last night was all the proof she needed for that you deserve this title.”

“Wait, she considered this? She knew about the training all this time?”

The general laughed, “Anna, she was the one that allowed me to train you. She actually cared about you. Always asked how you’re doing. You wouldn’t believe how many times she asked if you were hurt. I even had to write a report daily about your training. It was just that the late king’s wish disallowed her to openly talk to you.”

“Oh, I see,” she said. “So the armor?”

“Well, with Her Majesty’s permission, the armor was done by the castle’s craftsman. The finest material was chosen. The measurements were taken when they designed the dress for the coronation. I guess you didn’t wear it because of how revealing it was.”

“Yeah. I had to cover my arms so that the guest wouldn’t look at me strangely.” She sighed. “I guess everybody knows by now.”

“Well, you will be surprised by how the dignitaries reacted. But you have to see it yourself.”

As she was about to ask, the music started to play. The ceremony was about to start. The queen started her speech after the music died down. Even though Elsa stood at the far end of the chapel, Anna could hear her voice with clarity. She didn’t know her sister had such a booming voice.

“Your father would be proud of you,” the general said.

She smiled when she heard the compliment but then it faltered, “Thank you. But I don’t know what to think of him now.”

“Did Her Majesty told you?”

Anna nodded.

“Anna, a man would never run from a mistake. And I’m sorry that that man was your father. I did disagree that separating you from your sister was not a brilliant idea but he was scared too. He almost lost his youngest daughter. What kind of father wouldn’t be scared when his youngest child was nearly killed?”

The Princess frowned.

“What I am trying to say is your father didn’t make the best decision. But that doesn’t mean you should hate him for one thing. Remember all the good things he had done.”

“I… I’ll think about it.”

“Now presenting the Princess Anna.'' A voice muffled behind the door.

“Your time's up. Go and make me proud.” Mattias said.

The chapel’s door finally opened. It was filled by the dignitaries from the previous day. She couldn’t believe that yesterday was her sister's coronation and today was her knighting ceremony. It was as if her sister was planning this all along. She walked to the middle of the walkway. Everyone had an eye on her. She felt nervous by their looks. Anna wondered how Elsa was able to maintain her composure with this attention.

She then looked in front of her and saw her sister, no, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She stood tall on the altar, hand wrapped each other and a regal facade. She gulped as she got closer to her. She felt goosebumps by the way her sister looked at her. Why did her sister look so intimidating? She knew her sister was the queen but still.

She finally arrived at the foot of the altar. And her sister spoke, “Princess Anna of Arendelle. Last night, intruders came here to threaten the safety of the crown. There was an attempt to kidnap the crown and the guards on duty were taken out by the intruders. I could have been taken by them if it wasn't for your bravery. Those attempts managed to subside as you came forth to protect the crown. The crown owes you a great gratitude for your bravery.”

Anna knelt on the cushion prepared below and bowed her head down as she prepared for the ceremony.

Elsa took the sword and tapped Anna’s shoulder, “I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby declare Princess Anna of Arendelle as the Dame of Arendelle.”

A burst of applause echoed in the chapel. The guests accepted this inauguration. Anna couldn’t believe it. She thought it would be a scandalous ceremony. Then again, she did prove her worthiness last night. She stood back up and her sister held her cheek which Anna happily rested on.

“I’m so proud of you, Anna.”

“Does this mean we will never be apart again?”

“Never again. In fact, you will always be at my side all the time.”

“Including sleeping?” Anna asked playfully.

“Including sleeping,” Elsa smirked.

She turned towards the crowd. The dignitaries gave her a standing ovation. She saw Rapunzel and Eugene standing in the front row. They waved enthusiastically to her.

She felt good how her thirteen years separation from her sister has come to an end in a good way. Here’s hoping for a better future.

“Long live, Princess Anna. The Dame of Arendelle.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JYN044 for proofreading by my story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my story. It was blast to write this story. I hope y'all will enjoy the story as much as I do.
> 
> If you like to talk to fellow Elsanna authors and fans, join us in the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL)
> 
> As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
